Touch
by hueri
Summary: Don't touch her. Don't touch what I couldn't touch for so long so easily. [ AU Rimahiko ] Minor Amuto.


**Touch**

Fujisaki. A well-known name, a family of dancers.

Fujisaki Nadeshiko, the youngest dancer in the Fujisaki family.

Fujisaki Nagihiko, now that was a famous name, at least at Seiyo high school. The star player that was on par with the famous soccer player, Souma Kukai, and exceled in every sport there was, be it traditional or western. Also famous for his smarts.

His best friend, Hinamori Amu; the cool and spicy girl head cheerleader who every girl looked up to was the girlfriend of his best friend, Tsukiyomi Ikuto; the handsome alumni of their school who was a famous violinist, a model and the brother of the international pop star, Tsukiyomi _Hoshina_ Utau. Yuiki Yaya, the super friendly and charismatic girlfriend of the number one student in the brains department, the captain of the judo club, Sanjo Kairi.

There was another, a girl who Nagihiko wasn't friends with _yet_ but rather is _acquainted_ with because she is the best friend of Hinamori Amu. It took him half a year to get her to warm up to him.

Mashiro Rima, the most beautiful girl at the school and the one admired by many boys including him. She was nicknamed as the 'untouchable' by men except for Ikuto, Kairi, Kukai, and maybe… just maybe someday, him too.

They had conversed once in a while for only a few seconds at first. While she waited for Amu to finish her cheering practice. He introduced himself and extended his arm, one she stared at it blankly but returned her name. Nagihiko thought to himself that time that it could have been worse.

Three months and she also knew of his secret, that he was Nadeshiko. It was when she tumbled upon him while he was dressed as a girl at a mall. She nonchalantly said, 'No harm was done, _Nagihiko_ , maybe except for your dignity.'

Add four more months and Nagihiko was standing next to Rima and watched as she brushed every boy who touches her and then glared at them. Then he would hear her talk and complain about the way Ikuto kidnaps Amu too much that they don't get to spend much time anymore.

Another two months and Rima allowed him to let his fingers touch hers every now and then, whenever he passed her papers she would take them without flinching or glaring at him.

It was the tenth month they've known each other and Nagihiko was bummed when a guy helped Rima pick up the papers she was holding. A guy he knew very well as the older brother of Kirishima and the previous captain of the basketball team.

"You're so helpless, Nagi," Amu said, laughing as he openly stared at the blonde who was sitting a few tables in front of them with a guy.

Rima laughed at what the older student said and then turned to him, raising a brow. Nagihiko made a face at her and contented to hear her laugh, he turned to back Amu who was shaking her head at him.

"I wasn't expecting it okay?" Nagihiko grumbled while stabbing his meat loaf loathingly.

.

Two more months marks a year.

It was pouring although summer was just only half-way done. He watched as Rima started running outside until the older senpai offered to take Rima home with his umbrella. Rima smiled at him and Nagihiko watched as the guy moved to brush her hair away from her face.

Nagihiko let his hand hang loose and ran, catching the guy's wrist on time and stopped it from touching Rima, "Don't touch her."

Rima looked at him in surprise, the purple haired guy was having a staring contest with the senpai but Rima couldn't care less. "Nagihiko? What are you doing? You're getting wet!"

The guy pulled his hand free and glanced at Rima before glaring at Nagihiko and leaving. Rima ignored the guy who left and focused on the tall purple haired guy, "Use your umbrella stupid!"

Amu noticed her two friends getting wet in the rain and rushed towards them, standing in between to block them from the soft rain.

"What are you doing? Why isn't Nagi using his umbrella?" Amu asked. "You do know that that umbrella is used to block water and not to catch water."

Nagihiko flipped the umbrella and looked at Rima, "I'm going to walk you home."

"Okay, yeah sure, let's ignore Amu." Amu sarcastically said.

Rima frowned and guessed she was thinking what he was thinking; using the umbrella was pretty much pointless seeing as both of them were wet from head to toe.

"What's wrong with him? Why—?" Rima asked Amu as Nagihiko grabbed her hand and started pulling her to walk, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, I'm guessing he caught a sickness called—" Amu closed her mouth when a tall blue haired man bent down to capture her lips. Rima grimaced and turned away, letting Nagihiko pull her away.

They arrived at Rima's fairly large house and Rima opened the door using her keys.

It was dark until Rima opened the lights revealing the empty hallway. Both of them took off their shoes and changed into house slippers. Nagihiko noticed that it was spacey inside with only little furniture.

Nagihiko stood alone, dripping on the carpet while waiting for Rima to come back.

When she did, she offered him a pale orange towel which he took gratefully. She then tugged on his wrist and led him upstairs, "Take a warm bath."

Nagihiko gave Rima a look and she returned it with a reply, "Don't worry, I live alone."

He sighed and entered her bathroom but not before she tossed a pair of gray pants and a white shirt at him. He finished as fast as possible and changed into what seems like her father's clothes. "Hey, is it alright for me to be wearing…?" he trailed his sentence when he saw that Rima was only wearing her skirt and a thin camisole, "Oh."

Rima looked at him from head to toe, "Yeah, I guess. I told you I live alone."

Nagihiko turned swiftly when Rima started to zip open her skirt without warning him. He blushed while listening to the swoosh of clothes and the soft rain outside.

"What's wrong?" Rima asked him, "Aww, is the great Fujisaki Nagihiko embarrassed?"

Nagihiko's eyes widened and he only turned a brighter shade of red when Rima asked him; "Don't tell me you've never seen a girl naked?"

Nagihiko turned away, his heart beating loud enough that he can hear the noise all the way to his ears. Rima laughed, "Whatever purple head."

"Don't _you_ feel awkward? Bringing a boy into your house, much less into your room?" Nagihiko asked, clearing his throat.

"Are you sure _you_ can be considered a boy?" Rima teased and Nagihiko's heart twitched in pain.

Was that why she was comfortable with him touching her? Because she thought of him as a girl? He turned and watched the girl as she pulled on a large shirt over the camisole and the shorts.

He pushed her down her bed, surprising her.

Nagihiko pinned both her wrist to the bed and his knees were on either side of her hips, locking her to the bed, his purple hair mixing in with her golden locks.

Rima stared up at him, not even bothering to struggle from his hold.

"You… you think of me as Nagihiko, right?" He said.

"Duh," Rima rolled her eyes. "You don't exactly look as 'feminine' as you think you do."

Nagihiko stared at her, "Then why aren't you struggling to escape?"

Rima was silent for a while, staring at his eyes with her confident ones. She smiled at him, "I trust you, Nagi."

Nagihiko's heartbeat was faster than usual and he leaned down, trying to make her feel threatened by his presence, but she really did not budge. He leaned his forehead on her bed, just beside her neck. "What the… Why aren't you resisting, I'm a guy you know."

He felt Rima's wrist breaking free from his hold and her hand patted Nagihiko's head, "What's wrong purple head?"

He took the hand she was using to pat him and brought it to his lips, kissing the back of her palm, "I like you…"

Nagihiko flipped Rima's hand and kissed her open palm, "…I love you."

Nagihiko pulled back and watched as Rima's face grew shock and her eyes went wide like saucers, her lips parted. Nagihiko kissed her cheek before turning around to leave.

He didn't want to bother her, so he didn't ask if he could borrow an umbrella. He stepped out in the rain, hugging his bag to his chest.

.

The next day, when his alarm clock rang, he felt like his body weighed a ton.

His breathing was ragged and his surroundings were fuzzy. He rolled over to his stomach and reached for the alarm clock, successfully dropping it down from the table and breaking it.

He sighed, he can't go to school like this.

He coughed and took off his shirt before dropping down on the bed once again, sighing at the cool air that tickled his skin. Nagihiko reached for his phone and dialed number 3, automatically connecting it to a certain pink-haired girl.

"Isn't this what they call love sickness?" Amu teased after he informed her he wasn't attending school today.

Nagihiko wished he had the energy to roll his eyes but he didn't, plus Amu wouldn't have seen it anyway. "I confessed yesterday, so please tell the teacher I'm sick."

Amu paused, "Oh God, this is so funny."

And with that, she disconnected. Nagihiko let his arm droop down the bed, he wanted to drink water but it was too far and he was too _lazy_.

The door opened and he was expecting Ikuto, hoping Amu informed her boyfriend of his problem.

He waited until the person came closer and when it did; his eyes snapped open in surprise. He knew that scent.

"You idiot!" Rima scolded him, placing a plastic bag on his bedside table. He gave her a weak smile. "The next time you say something out of the blue, make sure the other person has nothing to say before leaving!"

Nagihiko only nodded and watched her as she sighed, "I was going to tell you I like you too." And then he swifly sat up in surprise, "but I can't believe I fell for an idiot who would catch a cold from summer rain."

Nagihiko pulled on her wrist and she fell beside him. He hugged her and kissed her forehead, "I can't get you sick."

Rima blushed and placed a hand on her forehead, she stood up and muttered; "Whatever."

* * *

 **Cookie's Note:**

 **I re-read the Shugo Chara manga yesterday and I just realized I really don't like how Amu was created by peach-pit. She's just so… flirty. She likes Tadase, and then Ikuto. She had a side-crush on Kukai for a while, then Nagihiko, then Kairi before she declines them and then she stays with Ikuto in the end. Like… what? What's happening Amu? I'm rambling! [I try to not make offense to the Amu fans but it's just so weird haha and I'm ¾ hater when I'm on my month soo]**

 **A single review would make me write another Rimahiko fanfic (or at least speeds me up, because I write fanfics everyday 24/7)**


End file.
